


Birthday Cake

by ChristmasWithoutElla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, No beta we die like mne, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasWithoutElla/pseuds/ChristmasWithoutElla
Summary: If Komugi celebrated her birthday with gungi and cake, how would that turn out?Short ~1.8k fic full of fluff, royal guard dynamics, and me manifesting cake through words. Alternate AU where everyone exists after the Chimera Ant Arc and moved to some nice warm area that has a gentle breeze
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi & Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem, Menthuthuyoupi & Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter), Neferpitou & Menthuthuyoupi (Hunter X Hunter), Neferpitou & Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King951](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King951/gifts).



> I Wrote this surprise short fic for (All Hail) King 951, but sorry it's late & hope the writing is understandable :') 
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday to our amazing and talented Erin bb !! Merukomu has really just opened my eyes to a lot of things and I am so grateful you created such a wonderful discord / community ! 
> 
> I leave it up to the reader's imagination on what everyone gifted Komugi ^^

**"Happy Birthday to you!** _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to youu, happy birthday to you!_ "

  
  
They cheered as Pitou popped the firecrackers and Pouf, with a sour look on his face, rattled his Tambourine against his palm for the musical finale.

Meruem, on Komugi's right side with his arms crossed, saw Youpi walking towards them. Protecting her against potential harm if Youpi dropped the cake, he was pleased to find the red giant act nimbly to lay the two feet tall cake in front of her. 

"Komugi. The candles are right in front of you now."

Komugi stopped fiddling with her dress and unwinded her fingers from a loose strand she found.

"O-oh, thank you! I-I know. I can feel the heat!" She squeaked not realizing Meruem had leaned in to whisper close. Her eyebrows tilted downward and she concentrated on trying to figure out how much force was needed to counteract the candle distance. 

_phew_

She started in the middle and swung her head around, trying to feel any more heat still lingering near her face. Meruem chuckled silently at the act, _Like a cute cat sprayed with water_ he compared. 

"D-did I get them all?"

She placed her fingertips on the wooden table, eager to know. "Yah! Good job, as expected of Komugi!" Pitou exclaimed, more caring about trying to taste the cake rather than focusing really on anything else, as the feline took out a butcher's knife.  
  
Youpi and Meruem nodded, with the latter's lips still perked upwards a little on the side. Even Pouf uttered "...happy birthday" as he watched the candles' smoke fade out.

"Hooray! Let's eat. I cannot wait!" Komugi threw her arms in the air and waved them enthusiastically.

Pitou inching towards the square-shaped cake was stopped prematurely by Pouf. 

It had took a lot of time, and even more small tiny Pouf's to decorate, but after two long days full of baking, taste-testing, and decorating, the gungi-themed cake turned out

  * "great" by Pitou's standards
  * "acceptable" by Meruem
  * "so it doesn't have humans in it right?" by Youpi
  * and "I will not waste anymore time on this" by Pouf.



However, despite his callous remarks, everyone could tell Pouf was unnaturally extremely invested in preparing the cake. In fact, he was the one who did most of the creation process and even at the end, continued to peek every half an hour at the finished product until they were ready to serve (or at least after Meruem and Komugi played gungi for the good part of the day). Even though Pouf would never honestly say, _even on his Meruem-themed death bed_ that he _liked_ decorating, he was feeling sentimental. Icing each stroke of the gungi board kanji pieces, he would tell anyone it was only because his king had asked him to and not, _definitely not_ because Komugi was starting to grow on him.

_My hard work will be decimated by Pitou's rash cutting_ he sorrowfully tried to reason the feeling of emotions in his heart. 

"If I leave you to cut it, we'll never get even slices." He told Pitou then took out a long but thin knife, similar to his violin bow and gave the blade to Komugi. "Here."

"E-eh? What's going on?" Komugi felt the blade handle placed on her palms. Meruem squinted at Pouf who explained.

"I heard it was human tradition for the birthday individual to cut the cake. You can cut the first slice and I'll meticulously cut the rest." He looked at the ceiling, _not_ embarrassed but clearly avoiding eye contact to anyone especially Komugi even though she couldn't see.

The birthday girl huffed fondly at Pouf's direction. "Of course!" She put the blade on her lap and moved her hands to feather touch the cake outlines. She swiped frosting with her index and middle fingers on both hands,

"let me tell you another secret human tradition everyone!! Come closer, I need to whisper it!" she beamed. 

Since Komugi was sitting in the middle of the square table, Youpi inched toward her left side with Pouf next to him. On the right side, Meruem sat down with Pitou leaning in next to him.

"What is it?" Meruem tilted his head in confusion, scanning his memory about birthday celebrations. He didn't think he left anything out even thought this was a "secret". Komugi then suddenly sprung her arms forward and swiped each of the royal guards and the king's face with sweet sugar frosting.

"Heh. Gotcha!" She smirked, feeling accomplished that she managed to pull a fast one among such a clever crowd.

She heard Youpi stand up afterwards and leave the room. A few seconds of silence later, Komugi started to get worried.

"H-hello? I hope you all weren't upset by that..."

Then a few more anxiety-inducing seconds passed until Pitou started giggling. "Pfft. Komugi got us good!" then took a tiny corner of the cake to flick it fondly over to Komugi's cheek. As Pouf looked in horror at the missing corner chunk, he tried shielding the cake from further damage.

"N-no!! Pitou stop!"

As Pouf stood from his chair, his chair stumbled back, its foot tripping Youpi who came back with a large metal bowl of frosting, clearly for retribution. However because of the chair, Youpi stumbled and the metal bowl was shucked over, covering Pouf, part of his wings **and** his hair with frosting. Caught like a deer in headlights, Youpi silently stared at the scene.

"So. This is how it ends" Pouf cursed, grabbing the opposite corner of Komugi's cake and throwing it at the speed of light to Youpi's face.

However after Komugi's surprise, Youpi expected this turn of events and sped back out of the room.

"Get back here coward!"

"i-Is everything going ok? Komugi mumbled, after hearing the metal bowl ricocheting off of the floor in a little tumble followed by the angry curses of Pouf.

Meruem wiped the little cake bits on her cheek and sighed, his tone full of mirth. "Just the usual. It's never a dull day here"

Komugi nodded, clearly having no idea about what was going on and finally began cutting the first slice. When the knife hit the bottom, Youpi came in with _another bowl full of baked cake_ , the rejected flavors the guards taste-tested to see if they could fit in to the final seven-layered product.

"Coward? Unlike you, I have proper ammunition." Youpi grinned and grabbed a fistful to throw it at Pouf. If it weren't for the cake, his bloodlust at Pouf's insult would make many think he was out to kill.

Pouf dodged and the shot went straight across the table to Pitou.

"O ho?" The dry crumbs fell off of Pitou's face as a vein suddenly popped from Pitou's forehead.

Grabbing a whipped cream bottle on the edge of the table, Pitou shook the bottle vigorously with the strength of a chimera ant and sprayed the contents across. However since the aerosol can had little aim, it got on Pouf, who was now struck twice with food. He had enough with his children associates and grabbed the food glitter.

"Let's see how you both like sparkling for the next _decade_!" he shouted. 

Komugi still oblivious to what was going on, was given a cake slice by Meruem. He clearly had no interest in the food fight and was instead the one to cut slices for everyone in the end.

"Let's eat outside, where it's a little more quiet, yes?" He asked as he took a mysterious bag and his slice of cake in one hand while shuffling her with the other to sit on the patio of their new home.

"Oh okay but, wait is something going?" Komugi questioned as the grunts of the royal guards faded softer the further they walked.

"They're excited to celebrate your birthday. That's all." Meruem softly spoke, not wanting to go further in details as to why Youpi was now a red, sparkling giant. 

Komugi glowed and reminisced.

After leaving her family to join the King and Royal guards, she asked if she could still continue following usual traditions. One of them being birthday celebrations. She was not going to miss out on anyone after finding out she missed their first-born year already! After talking enthusiastically about it for the days upcoming as well, Meruem already knew how to plan Komugi's cake and birthday without having to ask.

Once they sat and munched on their fluffy and delicate slices, Meruem wiped his mouth and hands. He looked over at Komugi, who was lost in her own world of cake and bliss. _An uncommonly quiet moment outside of the company of the guards or of gungi_ , he thought. 

"Let me know when you want to open your presents. I have most of them here."

He stretched and closed his eyes, while tapping the tall bag.

"Presents? For me? Really? Why? " Komugi coughed on her final bite, believing the day was already a gift itself.

Meruem opened his eyes and leaned closer to Komugi. He noted, "Komugi. You mentioned presents. It's only natural that we each have something for you".

Komugi felt her eyes turning a little wet.

"I- I don't know. I don't think I deserve it. I haven't done anything worthy." She placed her plate beside her and bundled her hand into fists. "You've already given me so much" she mumbled, not wanting to sound annoying. 

Meruem sighed, and placed his fingers on her chin, tilting her head up. He gave her a small peck on the forehead and then a few more across her face. Although seeing the transition of Komugi turning different shades of red, he made no comment.

"Wha-wha? What are you doing? Are you listening to me? Am I dreaming?... I am aren't I?"

He could see her mental gears working at her head and laughed. "I take that as you dream about me often then?" He whispered, glad that he managed to stop her from crying.

"What? I did't mean that, I mean you are amazing but, wait. what are you making me say?" She fumbled, not knowing how to function.

"L-let me pay you back for the gifts!" She squeaked.

"Youpi got you a gift the size of your room. It couldn't fit through the door so we left it out. I don't know if the value could translate into currency though." He thought out loud.

"I-I'll, you, I'll work for it! With my life and worth in gungi" She paled, not knowing what to do.

He smiled, already predicting her thoughts. "If you insist, there's a no return policy. I guess you will have to stay with us, with me for the rest of your life, if you haven't already realized." 

She huffed, finally catching on to his teasing, and took a hold of his hand.

"As if I wanted to be anywhere else Meruem! I'll always be with you" Komugi's confident smile blew away any of Meruem's doubts even though his trust in her already made him carry none.

" Of course. Happy Birthday again Komugi"

_Thank you for being born._


End file.
